Onyx's Future
by Neverre
Summary: The leader of BloodClan has been slain in battle but before the Stars find peace, The blood will find the lake.


Chapter 1 My Family

I am Onyx, Brave leader of a new Bloodclan.  
My story starts here.

I was walking along the edge of the old bloodclan territory, marking the borders when I spotted him. That little kitten with orange fur and emerald green eyes sparkling as he chased leaves through his small yard, another kitten came out to meet him this one with brown and white tabby fur and those same green eyes...  
I, Onyx the most loyal of the Bloodclan cats felt the urge to talk to these kittypets, for I felt a most foreign feeling spreading through my body it was warm and reminded me of the days I had spent in the Bloodclan nursery, the feeling I always got when my mother would lick my head and tell me off for being a naughty kitten. I shook myself out of the memories and padded over to the kits, "Who are you?" I meowed "My names Rusty." Mewed the orange one "And i'm Princess!" Purred the brown one "And this is our brother- " Princess cut off as she realized that the brother she was talking about was nowhere to be seen "Emerald?"  
She mewed "Why are you hiding in the bushes?" "What's your name?" Emerald hissed from the bushes "Onyx." "Er, Onyx, where are you from?"  
"The northmost alleyway near the twoleg-forest." I replied.  
Emerald then came out of his hiding place among the bushes, I caught my breath.  
Emerald was stunningly handsome, he had glossy long black and gray tabby fur and the green eyes that distinguished them all as siblings.  
"Where is your mother?" I asked "Inside, i'll go get her." Rusty mewed and with that he bolted into the twoleg nest.  
"Have you ever been in the twoleg forest?" I asked Emerald "No." Emerald replied sadly "Mother says we're too little."  
Emerald grumbled "But I really would like to see it...".  
Rusty padded back out of the twoleg nest, this time with a brown and white tabby she-cat following him. The she cats eyes widened and her mouth hung slightly open "Onyx... ?" she whispered "Leaf." I replied with a nod trying not to be too self-concious "No its Nutmeg now."  
"Nutmeg?"  
"Yeah, or well thats what my twolegs call me anyways."  
"Nutmeg?"  
"Yes?  
"Are these kits... mine?"

"They are."  
We spoke in a series of hushed meows careful not to let the kittens hear us. "Well i'll be leaving then, nice meeting you." I mewed to the kittens.  
"Goodbye, Onyx." Nutmeg whispered.

* * *

I was walking down the alleyways of the twolegplace, unaware of the black and gray shadow that had been tailing me, when i finally reached my home in the northmost alleyway i decided to go out for a hunt.  
I was stalking a mouse in the twoleg forest when suddenly there was a rustling behind me and the startled mew of a young cat, "Help! My tail's caught in the brambles!" And then i recognized it, It was Emerald!  
"Emerald?"  
"Yes!" Emerald hissed.  
"Now ge me out of these brambles!"  
"Okay, okay I will."  
As i tugged Emerald out of the brambles I was secretly happy that he had followed me, because now i had the chance to speak to my son in private.  
"Emerald?" I whispered "Have you ever heard of Bloodclan?"  
"No, why?"  
"Your mother and i are from Bloodclan."  
"Does that mean that im from Bloodclan too?"  
"Yes." I hissed "When your mother was in Bloodclan she was named Leaf, She was very powerful, fourth in command actually. In Bloodclan if you have kits then you have to get rid of them after their twelf moon of age... your mother left so she could keep you close to her."  
Then Emerald did something that shocked me, "I want to join Bloodclan." He mewed.

* * *

"... And this is where I sleep." I was explaining to Emerald.  
"You sleep in a box?" Emerald asked  
"Yes, if your joining Bloodclan then you need to get used to sleeping outside."  
"OK!" Emerald mewed, clearly not daunted by sleeping outside "I'll just collect some moss from the twoleg forest!"  
"I never thought of that before."  
"And I can line my nest with feathers!" Emerald mewed "And we can sleep together to keep warm!"  
"Okay, I get it." I mewed "You still want to join Bloodclan."  
"Yes, I do."  
"Then its time for you to meet Scourge."  
"Who's Scourge?"  
"Our leader, Don't judge him by appearence because you might just end up as crow-food."  
Emerald nodded solemnly, clearly imagining what the Bloodclan leader might look like.  
As they walked trough the alleyways I spotted something out of place, a garbage can had been knocked over! I walked over and caught a loner snuffling around the garbage "I hope that's for Scourge." I meowed as the loner emerged with part of a steak in his mouth "Because I think you only have the right to hunt in the alley directly _that way__._" I meowed as I flicked my tail towards the alleyways to the right of myself, the loners eyes went wide as he nodded enthusiastically and promptly bolted away, clearly afraid of some punishment that I could inflict upon him.  
I flexed my claws, "Scourge will hear about this one..." I mewed half to myself half to the fleeing loner. As we kept padding through the alleys and over the rooftops and fences I could practically _feel_ the fear and curiosity coming off of Emerald in waves "Are you afraid of me?" I asked Emerald  
"A-A little bit." He mewed  
"Good."  
I stopped abruptly at the entrance to another alley.

"This is where Scourge lives." I hissed "Be careful of his temper." We walked into the alley and went straight to the back of it which ended abruptly in a red brick wall "Scourge." I meowed, "I have brought you a new follower." Emerald was standing there shocked looking at the leader of Bloodclan with his collar of teeth.

* * *

LEETLE LEETLE LETTLE LEE

1,008 Words WOO!


End file.
